Glücksspiel
by SandraG87
Summary: Ein Abend mit Poker, Alkohol und mehr...
1. Chapter 1

Das Ganze spielt in Staffel 2 zwischen 2x18 und 2x21.  
Becketts Wohnung ist explodiert und Tom Demming existiert (noch) nicht.

* * *

Die Gläser auf dem Tablett, das Beckett durchs Loft in Richtung Küche trug, klirrten verdächtig. Sie war doch beschwippster, als sie gedacht hatte. Castle hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt, dass sie sich leicht schwankend durch seine Wohnung bewegte.

„Beckett, du musst das nicht machen. Ich kann das auch morgen aufräumen", rief er ihr vom Wohnzimmer aus zu. „Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?"

„Nein, nein, das geht schon", antwortete sie schnell. Beckett hatte es nicht eilig, nach Hause zu kommen. Ihre Wohnung war eine Baustelle und es roch noch immer nach Qualm von der Explosion, die Scott Dunn inszeniert hatte. Es war dort im Moment nicht wirklich gemütlich.

„Du kannst auch hier übernachten, das weißt du, oder?" Castle musste gespürt haben, was sie dachte. Wie immer.

Beckett blickte lächelnd zu ihm rüber. „Ja, ich weiß." Dann wandte sie sich wieder den schmutzigen Gläsern zu und verstaute sie im Geschirrspüler. „Vielleicht werde ich das Angebot heute in Anspruch nehmen", murmelte sie so leise, dass Castle es nicht hören konnte.

Castle stand im Wohnzimmer am Pokertisch und räumte die Chips wieder in den Koffer. Es war ihre monatliche Poker Night und sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt. Ryan, Esposito und Captain Montgomery waren mittlerweile gegangen. Martha, die ebenfalls mitgespielt hatte, war auch ausgeflogen, sie hatte irgendetwas von einem neuen Freund gemurmelt. Castle wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was seine Mutter nachts so alles trieb. Alexis war vorhin schon abgehauen, als die Gäste gerade kamen, zu einem Sleepover bei ihrer Freundin. Morgen war Samstag, deshalb hatte Castle es erlaubt.

Beckett nahm ihr Glas vom Tablett und schlenderte damit zurück zum Pokertisch, wo Castle gerade die Karten wieder in den Pappkarton stecken wollte.

„Wollen wir nicht noch eine Partie spielen?", fragte Beckett und ließ den restlichen Whisky durchs Glas schwenken, indem sie ihre Hand leicht hin und her bewegte. Die goldene Flüssigkeit verformte sich zu einem Strudel und verströmte ein angenehmes Aroma. Der Captain hatte den Whisky als Gastgeschenk mitgebracht und die Flasche war fast leer.

„Nur wir beide?", antwortete Castle skeptisch mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wird das nicht zu langweilig?"

„Wir können es ja interessanter gestalten." Beckett leerte ihr Glas mit einem Zug und stellte es schwungvoll auf den Pokertisch.

Castle musste grinsen. Die angeheiterte Beckett gefiel ihm. „Was hast du dir denn da vorgestellt? Strip Poker eventuell?", fragte er aus Spaß und lachte selber über seine Bemerkung.

„Warum nicht?", sagte Beckett ohne zu zögern und überraschte sie damit beide. Castle blickte sie verdutzt an und versuchte zu ergründen, ob sie das ernst meinte.

Beckett drehte sich von ihm weg, damit er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie rot wurde. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Whiskyflasche und sie steuerte zielstrebig darauf zu. Eigentlich war sie gar kein Whiskytrinker, aber man konnte sich an das Zeug gewöhnen.

„Okay", sagte Castle herausfordernd. Er öffnete den Koffer mit den Jetons und nahm einige heraus. „5.000 für jeden", bestimmte er und verteilte die Chips gleichmäßig auf zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Tisches. „No Limit Texas Hold'em. Blinds 50 und 100. Wer das Blatt verliert, muss ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen. Setz dich." Castle setzte sich an den Tisch und mischte die Karten. „Ich gebe zuerst. Ich denke, die Burn Cards können wir uns sparen."

Beckett stand unsicher im Raum und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Sache wieder herauskam. Verdammt, was hatte sie sich da eingebrockt.

„Wenn du hier übernachten willst, musst du dich sowieso irgendwann ausziehen", bemerkte Castle frech. „Also, komm schon, das wird bestimmt lustig."

Beckett nickte nachdenklich, nahm die Flasche und ging zum Pokertisch. Sie goss sich ihr Glas randvoll mit dem teuren Whisky und setzte sich schließlich. „Na, dann teil aus."

Castle grinste, schob den Small Blind in die Tischmitte und teilte an jeden zwei Karten aus. „Big Blind, bitte", sagte er förmlich.

Beckett lächelte gequält und tätigte den geforderten Einsatz. Sie nahm ihre Karten vom Tisch und schaute sie an. Herz 2 und Pik 7. Die denkbar schlechteste Starthand beim Pokern.

Castle füllte seinen Blind auf und Beckett checkte. Er legte drei Karten offen auf den Tisch. Der Flop zeigte Pik Ass, Herz König und Herz Dame.

„Beckett, willst du setzen?", fragte er, nachdem sie auf den Flop nicht reagierte.

„Check", war ihre schnelle Antwort.

Aha, sie hatte also nichts. „Ich setze 150", erklärte Castle und schob die entsprechende Anzahl an Jetons in die Mitte.

„Ich passe", antwortete Beckett sofort und schob ihre Karten von sich.

„Hui, das fängt ja gut für mich an." Castle sammelte die Chips ein und legte dann seine Karten offen auf den Tisch. Karo 10 und Herz 9. „Dann zieh mal ein Kleidungsstück aus."

Beckett rollte genervt mit den Augen und zog ihren linken Fuß auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls. Sie entfernte einen ihrer schwarzen Socken, die Schuhe hatte sie vorhin leider schon ausgezogen, hob den Strumpf demonstrativ hoch und ließ ihn dann auf die Erde fallen.

„Die Socken gelten nur zusammen als ein Kleidungsstück", protestierte Castle. „Also, den anderen auch, bitte."

Beckett setzte an, um zu widersprechen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung, zu streiten. Gequält lächelnd zog sie sich auch den zweiten Socken aus und griff entschlossen zu den Karten. „Jetzt mische ich."

Jeder bekam wieder zwei Karten, Beckett setzte den Small Blind und Castle den Big Blind. Sie hatte sich selbst eine 9 und eine 4 offsuit gegeben. Das war auch nicht viel besser, als das erste Blatt, aber trotzdem füllte sie den Blind auf.

„Ich setze 200", teilte Castle breit grinsend mit, nachdem er sich seine Karten angeschaut hatte.

Beckett seufzte. Sie musste sich entscheiden, bluffte Castle oder nicht. „Ich gehe mit", entschied sie und legte die entsprechenden Chips zu denen ihres Mitspielers. Dann deckte sie den Flop auf - Kreuz 5, Karo Bube und Herz 2 - und Castles Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„500", brüllte er fast und schmiss die Chips auf den schon vorhandenen Stapel.

Jetzt war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass er bluffte und schob ihrerseits Chips in die Mitte. Der Turn, den sie aufdeckte, war das Kreuz Ass. Scheiße. Sie hatte nichts, nicht mal ein kleines Paar oder die Chance auf eine Straße oder einen Flush. Vorhin hatte sie alle abgezockt, wieso bekam sie jetzt so blöde Karten?

„All-In." Diesmal kam Castles Ansage sehr ruhig und gelassen rüber. Er schaute sie fragend an und Beckett überlegte. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas getroffen und auch wenn es nur die 2 war, hatte er damit mehr als sie. Wortlos schob sie ihre Karten in Richtung Tischmitte, um zu passen.

„Da habe ich wohl schon wieder gewonnen", triumphierte Castle und stapelte die gewonnen Jetons vor sich auf.

„Was hattest du denn?", wollte Beckett wissen.

Castle lächelte nonchalant und deckte dann eine seiner Karten auf, die Herz 5. Okay, dann hatte er tatsächlich zumindest ein Paar gehabt.

„Was ziehst du denn jetzt aus?", fragte Castle neugierig und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Beckett entschied sich für die Hose. Sie hätte sie einfach im Sitzen ausziehen können, aber stattdessen stand sie auf und bewegte sich etwas vom Tisch weg, damit Castle sie besser sehen konnte. Sie wand sich langsam und mit extra Hüftschwung aus der engen Jeans. Ihr war selbst nicht klar, warum sie das tat, vielleicht war es als Strafe für ihn gedacht, so nach dem Motto, hingucken ja, aber nicht anfassen. Dass sein lüsterner Blick sie aber selber antörnte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wenn das mal nicht nach hinten losging.

Nachdem sie sich aus der Hose geschält hatte, drehte sie sich noch mal aufreizend um ihre eigene Achse und setzte sich wieder hin. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals und zur Beruhigung genehmigte sie sich einen großzügigen Schluck vom Alkohol in ihrem Glas.

Castle starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Spielen wir weiter, oder was?", fragte sie ungeduldig und schreckte ihn damit aus seiner Trance auf.

Er mischte und teilte die Karten aus. Diese Runde gewann Beckett und Castle zog als Verlierer sein Hemd aus, mit dem Kommentar, dass es plötzlich sehr heiß wäre.

Beckett konnte den Blick nicht von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper abwenden, der breiten, fast unbehaarten Brust und dem beeindruckenden Umfang seiner Oberarme. Warum waren die ihr bisher noch nie aufgefallen?

Castle räusperte sich und schob ihr die Karten rüber. Ach ja, Poker.

Das vierte Spiel ging wieder an Castle, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Beckett nur noch in BH und Slip am Tisch saß. Sie erschauderte, was aber nicht nur daran lag, dass ihr aufgrund ihres Bekleidungszustandes kalt war, sondern eher damit, wie Castles Muskeln sich bewegten, während er die Karten mischte und austeilte. Das war ein sehr erregender Anblick.

Die nächste Runde war sehr kurz, Castle schmiss seine Karten schon vor dem Flop weg, obwohl Beckett nur gecheckt hatte. Nachdem er seine Hose ausgezogen hatte, machte er einen sehr erleichterten Eindruck. Beckett musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, dass ihm seine Hose wohl zu eng geworden war.

Jetzt saßen sie beide nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet am Pokertisch und konnten die Augen nicht voneinander abwenden. Das Pokerspiel war eindeutig zur Nebensache geworden.

Beckett hatte nur einen Gedanken, sie wollte Castles nackte Haut berühren, sie an ihrer Haut spüren und das möglichst schnell. Ihr war total egal, wenn sie dazu absichtlich verlieren musste.

Die Karten lagen ungemischt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch und keiner von ihnen wusste, wer eigentlich dran war, zu geben.

Unvermittelt stand Beckett auf und ging langsam um den Tisch herum, auf Castle zu. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und schob ihn mit einem kräftigen Hüftschwung etwas von Castle weg. Der saß wie festgenagelt auf seinem Stuhl und schaute sie gebannt an.

Beckett legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und setzte sich rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel. Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine weiche Haut streicheln, seinen Brustkorb hinab, bis ihre Handflächen auf seinem Bauch zum Stoppen kamen. Ihr Blick war ihren Händen gefolgt und ruhte jetzt auf der stattlichen Beule, über die sich der Stoff seiner Boxer Briefs spannte.

„Oh Gott, Kate", stöhnte Castle und legte seine Hände ebenfalls auf ihre Schultern, um sie etwas von sich wegzudrücken. „Was machst du da?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Doch", keuchte er atemlos. „Aber was bedeutet es?" Castle sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich möchte nichts machen, was wir später bereuen, was vielleicht unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Ich bin kein Mann für eine Nacht, Kate."

„Oh, da habe ich aber etwas anderes gehört", neckte sie ihn lächelnd und rutschte gleichzeitig weiter nach vorne, um seine Erektion an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spüren zu können. Sie stöhnten beide auf, als sie sich auf ihn drückte. Ihr bereits durchnässtes Höschen gab ihre Feuchtigkeit sofort an Castles Unterhose weiter.

Einen Moment genoss Beckett das berauschende Gefühl seiner Nähe mit geschlossenen Augen, bevor sie diese wieder öffnete und Castle ernst und plötzlich vollkommen nüchtern ansah. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dies nicht bereuen werde. Ich will es, ich will dich. Ich werde nicht weglaufen."

Castle brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte zu verinnerlichen. „Okay", sagte er dann leise. „Ich will dich auch."

Einen kurzen Augenblick schauten sie sich tief in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Münder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, ihre Zungen sich duellierten und die Mundhöhle des jeweils anderen erforschten.

Schwer atmend mussten sie sich irgendwann trennen, als der Sauerstoff knapp wurde. Stirn an Stirn verharrten sie, bis sich die Schläge ihrer Herzen wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

Beckett konnte sich als Erste soweit sammeln, dass sie sprechen konnte. Sie legte sich etwas zurück, um Castle besser in die Augen schauen zu können und fragte: „Zeigst du mir dein Schlafzimmer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Castle hatte Beckett an die Hand genommen und führte sie durch sein Arbeitszimmer in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie war noch niemals in diesem Raum gewesen, auch nicht als sie direkt nach der Explosion zwei Nächte hintereinander im Gästezimmer geschlafen hatte oder während vorheriger Besuche im Loft. Es hatte sich einfach nie eine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.

Aber jetzt war sie hier und sie schaute sich genau um. Das Zimmer war in braun und beige gehalten, das dunkle Parkett, die Karo-Tapete hinter dem Bett, die großen Tier-Fotografien an den Wänden, das alles passte zu Castle. Und sie mochte es auch.

Castle lachte. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„Oooh jaaa", erwiderte sie langgezogen, während sie sich zu ihm drehte und ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern ließ.

Mit einem Ruck zog Castle Beckett an sich, sodass ihr ganzer Körper flach an seinen gepresst war. Endlich konnte sie seine Haut an ihrer spüren. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, ihre Lippen an seinen Hals und ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken erforschen. Ihre Lippen fanden sein Ohrläppchen, sogen es in ihren Mund und sie knabberte leicht daran. Becketts Finger drückten sich so fest in seine Rückenmuskulatur, dass ihre Fingernägel vermutlich blutige Striemen hinterlassen würden.

Castles Hände taten es ihren gleich und wanderten über ihren Rücken. Er stoppte am Verschluss ihres BHs und öffnete ihn. Doch abstreifen konnte er ihn ihr nicht, weil er zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt war und sie sich nicht trennen wollten. Also ließ er seine Hände weiter nach unten rutschen, bis er den Rand ihres Slips erreicht hatte. Er strich ein paarmal entlang des Bündchens, bevor er beide Hände unter den Stoff führte und seine Handflächen auf ihre festen Pobacken legte. Beckett stöhnte auf, als er unter ihren Hintern fasste und ihren Unterleib noch enger an seine Hüften presste. Castle erstickte ihr Stöhnen mit seinem offenen Mund und streichelte mit seiner Zunge über ihre.

„Castle, bitte", flehte sie keuchend in seinen Mund. Sie umfasste ihrerseits seine mit Stoff bedeckten Pobacken und knetete sie mit festen Griff.

Er zog sich von ihrem Mund zurück und schaute sie mit dunklen Augen fragend an. „Was willst du, Kate?" Er wusste genau, was sie wollte, denn genau das, wollte er auch. Aber er musste es von ihr hören.

„Ich will dich, Rick. Ich will dich in mir spüren."

Er ließ sie los und Beckett vermisste sofort seine Wärme, seinen starken Arme, in denen sie sich so geborgen fühlte. Er sprintete die drei Schritte zum Bett, um die Decken herunter zu nehmen. Er schubste sie achtlos auf den Boden, sie würden sie jetzt nicht brauchen und später konnte er sie wieder aufheben.

Während sie ihn beobachtete entledigte Beckett sich ihres sowieso schon offenen BHs und ihres Slips. Sie sah wie Castle ebenfalls seine Unterwäsche und seine Socken abstreifte und dann seine Nachttischschublade öffnete. Beckett wusste, was er suchte.

„Castle, wir brauchen kein Kondom", bestimmte sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja. Ich nehme die Pille und bin gesund. Und du sicher auch, ich meine gesund", sagte sie grinsend und er nickte bestätigend. „Ich will, dass heute Nacht nichts zwischen uns ist. Nur du und ich."

„Okay", sagte er schmunzeln und sprang mit einem Satz auf das Bett. Er legte sich auf die Seite, aufgestützt auf einen Ellenbogen und klopfte leicht auf die Stelle neben sich. „Na, dann komm."

Doch Beckett folgte seiner Aufforderung nicht sofort, sie wollte ihn erst noch weiter betrachten, seine leicht behaarten Beine, seinen nicht ganz so straffen Bauch und vor allem seinen stolz aufgerichteten Penis, der umgeben war von ordentlich getrimmter, nicht allzu dichter Schambehaarung. Hm, er sah lecker aus, männlich und trotzdem irgendwie süß, echt zum Anbeißen.

Plötzlich nervös, krabbelte Beckett langsam aufs Bett und legte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite dicht neben ihn, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Castle besorgt, legte ihr leicht eine Hand auf die Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihren Wangenknochen. Sie schaute ihm tief in die blauen Augen, konnte darin nichts als Liebe und Vertrauen entdecken und Beckett hoffte, dass er das Gleiche auch in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Sie beantwortete seine Frage damit, dass sie leicht nickte und ihren nackten Körper an seinen presste.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise. Natürlich hatte er sie auch abgecheckt, während sie ihn ebenfalls eingehend studiert hatte.

Er ließ seine Hand hinter ihren Kopf gleiten und zog ihn zu sich heran, bis ihre Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Als seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich, öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ ihn hinein. Schnell wurde der Kuss tiefer und leidenschaftlicher und ihre Körper drängten sich noch näher aneinander.

Castle drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Beckett auf sich drauf, seine Erektion eingepresst zwischen ihren erhitzten Körpern. Sie zog die Beine an, sodass ihre Knie links und rechts neben seinen Hüften die Matratze berührten. Mit ihren Handflächen auf seiner Brust, drückte sie sich hoch. Sie rutschte soweit nach vorne, bis sie sein erigiertes Glied zwischen ihren Schamlippen spüren konnte und presste sich auf ihn. Leicht hin und her rutschend, rieb sie ihre empfindlichste Stelle an ihm.

„Oh, Kate, du bist so heiß und feucht", stöhnte Castle und legte seine Hände mit festem Griff an ihre Hüften. „Ich will in dir sein, jetzt."

Auffordernd hob er sie leicht an und Beckett drückte sich nach oben, nahm seinen mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit benetzten Penis in die Hand und dirigierte sich direkt über ihn. Langsam senkte sie sich auf ihn und nahm in Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sich auf. Castle hob seinen Hintern leicht an und kam ihr entgegen.

Das Gefühl von Richard Castle komplett ausgefüllt zu werden, war so intensiv, dass Beckett Tränen in den Augen brannten. Sie warf Ihren Kopf zurück, kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete ein paarmal tief durch.

Castle wartete ungeduldig und versuchte krampfhaft seine Hüften unter Krontrolle zu behalten. Erst als Beckett ihm nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lächelnd zunickte, fing er an, von unten in sie zu stoßen.

Irgendwann übernahm Beckett die Führung und bewegte sich auf ihm, drückte sich hoch und ließ sich wieder auf ihn zurückfallen. Sie ritt ihn in einem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Castle legte seine Hände an ihre Brüste, knetete sie und zwickte ihre Nippel.

Bald wurde Becketts Tempo schneller und ihre Bewegungen unstetiger. Der Raum war erfüllt mit Keuchen und Stöhnen und dem leisen Quietschen des Bettgestells.

„Kate, ich kann nicht mehr lange", warnte Castle. „Ich komme gleich."

„Berühr mich", forderte Beckett keuchend.

Castle legte zwei Finger auf ihre Klitoris und rieb sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen. Die Berührung reichte aus, um Beckett über die Schwelle zu stoßen. Sie bäumte sich auf, als der Orgasmus sie mit voller Wucht traf, ihr ganzer Körper zuckte spastisch und sie schrie abwechselnd seinen Vor- und Nachnamen.

Castle hielt still, bis auch die letzte Welle ihrer Erlösung abgeebbt war und sie erschöpft auf seine Brust sank, erst dann stieß er noch zweimal hart zu und spritzte sein Sperma tief in sie.

Vollkommen befriedigt und total erschöpft, hielt er Beckett an sich gepresst und drehte sich auf die Seite. Erst als sie nach ein paar Minuten erschauderte und sich Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen abzeichnete, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, fischte die Decke vom Boden und hüllte sie beide darin ein. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und schliefen darüber zufrieden ein.

Beckett erwachte Stunden später und war zuerst etwas verwirrt über die ungewohnte Umgebung. Doch die Erinnerung kam schnell zurück. Sie hatte Sex mit Richard Castle gehabt und lag jetzt an ihn gekuschelt in seinem Bett, während er schlief. Wenn ihr das gestern jemand prophezeit hätte, wäre sie ausgerastet und hätte diesen jemand für verrückt erklärt. Aber die erwartete Panik blieb aus, sie bereute nichts und hatte auch keine Angst weiter zu gehen.

Sie wollte eine Beziehung mit Rick Castle, war bereit dazu. Sie war All-In.

Beckett musste schmunzeln, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Pokerspiel sie hierher bringen würde. Glücklich küsste sie ihren schlafenden Partner leicht auf den Mund. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Castles Brust, lauschte seinem regelmäßigem Herzschlag und ließ sich davon wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf einlullen.


End file.
